


30. Alex throws his annual Christmas party

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [30]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	30. Alex throws his annual Christmas party

_**Alex Skarsgard throws his annual Christmas party**_  
[[](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/profile)[ **citadel_luke**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/citadel_luke/) Evans, [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/profile)[**sam_worthington**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/sam_worthington/) , and Ryan [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/profile)[**kwanten**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/kwanten/) in attendance; takes place the second week of December, 2011]

 

"This batch still isn't strong enough," Alex says, shaking his head at the steaming saucepan of spiced mulled wine. "I want to be confiscating car keys and pouring people into taxis tonight. Here," he says, taking the half-full bottle of vodka from his head chef. He pours in the remainder and gives the wine a stir, then pours himself a judicious taste. "Good," he pronounces. "You can set this out on the patio. On second thought," he doubles back and pours himself a full glass before waving a permissive hand. "What?" he asks, when the chef simply raises his eyebrow. "It's Christmas. Live a little."

His annual _glögg_ party is in full swing, light and music filling his house, people spilling from the kitchen's French doors out onto the patio, where chairs are set by the poolside bar. Alex smiles widely and greets one of the grips he got to know while working on _Battleship_ \- Laine something-or-other - and melts into the crowd. He's got a good buzz on, because parties are for the host too, right? There's plenty of food, and no one has fallen into the pool yet, so he considers the event a success. Grinning, he looks around for Luke.

"Oh my god, you're horrible," Luke tells Mickey, punching him on the shoulder, laughing and shaking his head at the so-fucking-dirty tale he's just been told.

Mickey laughs too. "It's not my fault," he protests, nodding at Alex as he sees their host heading straight for them. "She's the one who suggested it."

"Are you eating enough? Are you drinking enough?" Alex demands of them, spreading his arms wide. The patio is crowded, though, and he jostles... someone, splashing a little of his drink. But he plays off the mishap with an affable grin - figuring that it's his house anyway, and if they're offended then they can leave - then turns back to his lover and Mickey. "Are you having fun?"

"We're having lots of fun," Luke tells him, flashing his lover a brilliant smile. "This is quite the party."

"Fucking _amazing_ party, man," Mickey chimes in, slurring a little. He grins at them both. "I'm gonna go grab some food and I'll talk to you both later."

"If he's still standing," Luke says quietly to Alex with a soft laugh.

"What are the odds?" Alex murmurs, watching Mickey stagger to the nearest blonde in a strapless dress. "He already forgot he was hungry." He chuckles and then holds his glass out to Luke. "This latest batch is the best, you have to try some." He wants to touch, god, wants to drag his lover off into a dark corner. Except there really aren't any of those tonight.

Luke takes the glass and takes a sip, coughing a little after he swallows. "By best batch, you mean strongest?" he teases, but takes another sip anyway.

"Yeah." Alex shrugs like that should have been obvious. "If people have already worked their way through their first couple drinks, then they won't even notice by this point. They'll just get completely loaded. Hey," he says, turning his head and giving a smile to someone who greets him. "Glad you could make it." He uses the excuse of the crowd to step just a little closer to Luke, until he can brush Luke's hand with his. His gaze drops to the silver bracelet on Luke's wrist, and he discreetly strokes his finger over the cool metal.

Luke smiles at the touch, leaning in a little closer. No one's going to notice in this crowd. "Do I get to keep this?" he asks, nodding at his glass. "Or do I need to go find one of my own?"

"You can keep it." Alex, apparently, needs to cut himself off however; he catches himself playing his fingers over Luke's, linking them together for a moment before reluctantly pulling away. "Are you seeing lots of people you know?"

"A few," Luke says. "But I've managed to make some new contacts as well," he adds with a laugh, holding up a small bundle of business cards. He takes another sip from Alex's -- now his -- glass and smiles at his lover. "Are _you_ enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah. I'm not working as hard as you are," Alex teases. He knows he should break away from Luke somehow, go mingle and greet and be a good host, but god he doesn't want to. Luke will be leaving for New Zealand soon, and even though Alex has plans to join him for a short while, he knows his boy will be putting in ridiculously long days and won't have much time for him. Alex doesn't want to waste any of their moments together.

Luke laughs. "Maybe they're all trying to pick me up," he teases, taking another sip, the alcohol already starting to go to his head with how tired he is. "Hey. Isn't that Sam?" He nods towards the patio door. It is. Fuck. "Is that his boy?" he asks, wincing a little when he realizes his voice is louder than it should be, but again, in this crowd, no one's noticing.

Alex looks over, then nods. "Yeah," he says, studying Luke's face. Luke told him he was fine with Sam being with someone else, sure. But that doesn't mean the reality is sweet. "Do you want to talk to them?" he asks quietly, ignoring the sudden tension surging through his own body. "Meet Ryan?"

"Definitely," Luke says, craning his head for a better look at Sam's boy before they get there. Blond, well-built, gorgeous smile. "You said he's a songwriter?"

Sam's on his best behaviour, Ryan and him playing the 'just mates' card for the evening since it's a mixed crowd. "Looks like we're gonna have to do some serious drinking to catch up with some of these people," he tells his lover with a grin, casually looking around for Alex.

"What a hardship," Ryan chuckles, nodding his thanks to a waiter and taking two small glasses of steaming aromatic wine. He hands one to Sam, then wrinkles his nose at his drink. "What the hell is this? It's got... like, stuff in it."

Alex waits until Sam's gaze crosses his, then smiles and lifts his hand in a wave. "Yeah, he's written some popular stuff. I don't think he performs it. He keeps a pretty low profile," he tells Luke, returning his attention to his lover. "He's a nice guy. Totally into Sam."

Sam waves back at Alex. "There's our host," he tells Ryan, glancing at their drinks, bits of cinnamon, orange rind, and round balls, which he thinks are cloves, floating on top. "He said it's glogg, whatever the fuck that is." His eyes narrowing. There's something familiar about the man standing beside Alex. Christ. "C'mon. Let's go say hello." Just barely aborting the move to take Ryan's hand in his.

"That's good," Luke says with a nod and yet another sip of his drink. He's not going to say it aloud, not when he knows Alex and Sam to be friends, but Sam always seemed like he could use someone to care for him.

Taking a cautious sip of his drink, Ryan licks his lips. "Hey, this isn't bad," he says, carefully following Sam as he makes his way through the crowd. "It's got a real fucking kick, though." He looks up and gives Alex a grin. "I didn't know you had this many friends."

"I'm very popular," Alex tells him blandly, then laughs and gives Ryan a quick hug. Sam gets the same, and then Alex steps back. "How are you guys? I wasn't sure you'd be able to make it."

"We just got back, but yeah, this went on our calendar the moment we got the invite," Sam says, smiling and nodding at the man beside Alex. "I didn't know you two knew each other."

"Yeah, but I guess you haven't met?" Alex replies, gesturing to Ryan. He knows damn well they haven't, but the suspense is killing him. He can't help but wonder if Sam ever mentioned Luke to Ryan, and if so, how Ryan's going to react to the man in the flesh. "Ryan Kwanten, this is Luke Evans."

The second Alex says Luke's name, it's blindingly obvious that Ryan knows _exactly_ who Luke is. His friendly smile freezes, his face turning pale and his hand faltering just a bit as he holds it out to Luke. "Hi," he says, forcing a smile which he's pretty sure looks as completely fake as it feels. "Nice to meet you." _Fuck_. Sam's... something. His ex, of some kind or another. Ryan had never delved for details on just how far things went between the two men, but then, he'd never expected it to be an issue...

"It's nice to meet you, too," Luke says, shaking Ryan's hand. "And good to see you again," he tells Sam, quickly turning his attention back to Ryan. "Alex was just telling me you're a songwriter?"

Sam nods. It's good to see Luke too but fuck. A little warning would have been nice. "So how long have you two known each other?" he asks Alex.

Alex shrugs, aware of the people around them, who probably aren't listening in but certainly could be. "Long enough," he says, his tone casual. And now he's watching Sam, too, trying to read him. If they were in private he'd very proudly disclose a few certain details of his relationship with Luke. As it is, though, he can't even touch his lover, can't make those boundaries screamingly clear up front. Not that he feels he needs to, he just _wants_ to, god, wants to be able to tell _someone_ what this man means to him.

Tense as fuck now, Ryan knocks back the last of his _glögg_ , coughing a little as the spices catch him. "Congratulations," he manages to tell Luke, before waving down a passing server and grabbing another glass of wine. "On, you know, everything. All your big movies right now."

"Thanks," Luke says, well aware of the tension and trying hard to defuse it. "Music and theatre's still my first love, but I'm really enjoying myself." He gives Ryan another smile. "Would I know any of your work?"

Sam nods. Bastard. Wishing he could touch Ryan right now, reassure him, because _fuck_ , he _knows_ that look on Ryan's face. But he can't. Not really. All he can do is shift some, lean in against his lover, letting his fingers trail over the ring he just put on _his_ finger.

"Maybe," Ryan answers, shivering slightly at the touch. It's a good reminder. Particularly when faced with a man who caught Sam's eye long before he himself ever had the chance to, and that just freaks him out on principle. What if Sam still wants Luke? What if their relationship would have continued, if not for the _Clash_ shoot ending? What if... _fuck_.

His eye drawn by the subtle movement, Alex glances down at Ryan's hand. And his eyes widen. It _could_ just be jewelry, but... He discreetly checks over his shoulder before softly asking, "Are congratulations in order?"

Sam nods. "Yeah. It won't be happening for a while, but we're moving in that direction," he says, every bit as softly.

A smile spreads across Alex's face. "That's awesome," he says, genuinely happy for them. He bumps Sam's shoulder with his own. "Good for you, man. That takes serious balls." He grins at Ryan and can't resist teasing, "Will you wear white?"

"Fuck off," Ryan mumbles, his face flushing hot, but a genuine smile tugs at his lips once more. "You're just jealous I have an excuse to shop for pretty, pretty things."

Luke's confused, completely, until he glances down and sees Sam's fingers moving over a ring on Ryan's hand. "Seriously?" He breaks into a huge smile. "Congratulations, both of you," he says, keeping his voice low, his words for their group alone. "That's fantastic news." Glancing at Ryan again. He must be really something special.

"Thanks." Sam grins, a little sheepishly, and smiles over at Ryan.

Ryan catches that smile and beams, his eyes only for his lover. Then he remembers where they are, the noise of the party crashing into the bubble of happiness surrounding him, and he drops his gaze before he gives them both away. But his smile lingers.

The look on Luke's face goes a long way towards reassuring Alex that he's not secretly pining over Sam. "You can congratulate me, too," he murmurs, his gaze dropping to the silver on Luke's wrist before he meets his lover's eyes. Fuck, he wants him, wants to drag him into an embrace and kiss the hell out of him right here. He forces himself to glance aside at Sam, and shrugs. "You know. Because I'm awesome."

"I can't," Sam deadpans. "Your head might explode." But then he grins again, checking out the bracelet on Luke's wrist. "Really?"

Luke nods, his cheeks heating a little.

"That's brilliant, guys. Seriously," Sam says, really fucking happy for both of them.

Now it's Ryan's turn to be baffled, his mind completely elsewhere. But the way Luke is blushing, and the smug expression on Alex's face... "Seriously?" he says, before he can even stop the word from spilling off his lips. Is Luke insane? Alex is just so... Alex. "Oh, hey. That's great," he says, brightening. Now _that's_ a twist he wouldn't have predicted. He gives Alex a grin. "I told you."

"...What?" Alex is staring at Luke again, and it takes him a second to even realize Ryan is addressing him. "What did you tell me?"

"I told you about... the, um. The therapeutic powers," Ryan says vaguely with a little nod in Luke's direction, trusting Alex will recall their long-ago conversation when Ryan advised him to get a boy, for his own good.

" _Oh_." He's a moment late, but yeah, Alex remembers. He chuckles. "Yeah. I admit, you were right."

"Therapeutic powers?" Luke asks, looking at Alex.

Alex grins, and lets his fingers brush against Luke's hand again. "He says you're good for my health."

"I hope so," Luke says with a smile for his lover.

Alex with a boy. _Fuck_. Then again, that's how most people, including Alex, had reacted to the idea of Sam with one. And the fact that it's Luke. Sam is officially mind-blown. "We should probably move around some, mingle," he says to Ryan. "Alex usually has a fucking fantastic spread laid out."

"Yes, please. Indulge," Alex invites. "There's plenty of meat, I promise." He grins, remembering Sam's preferences when it comes to food.

Ryan chuckles, slanting a glance at the buffet tables. "Thanks. And, um. Yeah. Good seeing you," he murmurs to Luke.

"Good seeing you too, both of you," Luke says with a smile, watching the two of them move away.

"You too," Sam says. "We'll talk some more later," he tells Alex.

Slipping back into the crowd, Ryan heads straight for a carving station set up by the bar. The roast beef looks amazing and smells even better, and damn it he gets hungry when he's nervous. It takes effort not to have a plate made up for Sam first, but he worries that might be a little too obvious. So after the chef serves him, he just grabs a fork and steps out of the way.

Sam takes his time at the buffet, filling his plate with bits of anything that looks good to him. By the time he gets to the carving station, he actually has to pick up a second plate. But he just gives Ryan a full-out grin and snags a nearby table the moment it's vacated. "Any good?" he asks, motioning at Ryan's plate.

"Huh? Yeah," Ryan answers, distracted by the way Sam's dimple flashes when he grins. Fuck, that still gets to him. "Yeah, it's really juicy. And the mashed potatoes are amazing." Reminded, he digs back into his food. "So that's, um. That's him."

"Ryan didn't exactly look happy to see me," Luke says to Alex. "I guess Sam must have told him about us." Not that there's much to tell.

Turning to face Luke once more, Alex studies his lover's face. "I guess no one really likes seeing the person who came before them," he says softly, then shrugs. "Hell, no one likes seeing the one who came after them, either. He'll be all right. What about you? You okay with... all that?"

"Of course," Luke says. "We weren't-- It was never serious, for either of us, although probably even less for him than for me," he admits, figuring he owes Alex that honesty. "It's just such a surprise to see him with someone but they're obviously well-suited." Enough so that Sam's proposed to Ryan.

"Him who? Oh you mean Luke," Sam says, finally finishing his first glass of spiced wine and reaching for another as a tray comes around. "Yeah. Apollo. He's a good guy. Got an amazing career ahead of him."

"Right," Ryan says. And he hasn't sold a song in seventeen months, not that he's counting. He stares, surprised to hear Sam blow off his relationship with Luke like it was nothing. Of course, maybe it was, he really doesn't know that it wasn't... "How... how into him were you?" he whispers, his eyes on his plate.

Sam frowns, more than a little confused. "I wasn't. Not really," he says, careful to keep his voice low. "He's hot, he liked it rough, we fucked around for the duration of the shooting." He shrugs. "That's about all there was to it."

"Yeah, they are," Alex agrees with Luke, glancing aside and grinning at someone who greets him before he leans in and confesses, "I hooked up with them. I don't know if you care or not." He searches Luke's face. "But I guess since you know them, you should know that."

"Define hooked up," Luke says, a little surprised at the _them_ in that sentence.

"Whatever you're thinking, probably," Alex murmurs, deciding that there are some things that just can't be safely said in this crowd, not even under his breath. "Come on inside." He leads the way, giving out a couple hugs and shaking a few hands as he slips back into the house.

Ryan's being stupid. And the worst part of it is, he _knows_ he's being stupid. Hiding his hands in his lap, he strokes his fingers over his ring, reminding himself that it's only the most recent symbol of Sam's devotion that he's been given, not even the most important. "Okay," he whispers. "It's just, it's... hard. To think about that," he murmurs, picking up his fork again. "To actually be face-to-face with him, knowing that he came first."

"No offence," Sam says, watching Ryan closely, "but there were a _lot_ of people who came first. Would you feel the same way about any of them?"

Luke follows Alex inside, glancing again at Sam and Ryan as they go. _Hooked up with them._

Ryan shrugs, biting his bottom lip. "Probably," he mutters. "I'm really territorial. Look, I know it's stupid," he says, hoping Sam can understand, or at the very least won't think less of him for feeling this way. "I just... I'm so fucking competitive," he sighs, knowing it's not news. "And it’s not that I _want_ to compete with him. I just hate that I never had the chance. You know, at the time." God, it barely even makes sense in his head.

Inside, the party actually isn't as rowdy as it is outside. Something about the warmth and the firelight calms people down, and there are more pockets of quiet conversation. Alex heads straight past them, all the while trying to look like he's not heading straight past them. But he slips the key from his jeans pocket at the end of the hall and opens his bedroom door, which has been safely locked against any inquisitive - or horny - guests.

Sam still doesn't get it but he tries, tries hard to wrap his head around the way Ryan's thinking. "The thing is," he says, "you did win. You won over all of them. I never thought or felt about any of them the way I think and feel about you. Not even close."

"We don't have to talk about this now if you don't want to," Luke says softly, feeling guilty for taking Alex away from his guests. "It can wait until later."

"Now's good," Alex says, quietly shutting and locking the door behind them before pulling Luke into his arms. "I've been dying to get my hands on you for hours, anyway." Maybe it's not the best time for it, considering the topic, but he can't hold back from kissing his lover, licking into the warmth of his mouth.

"Yeah." Okay, when Sam puts it like that, Ryan actually feels like less of a fool, and more like he just wants to climb into his lover's lap and kiss him all over. He smiles shyly, ducking his head. "That's all right then."

"I think you'd actually like him if you give him a chance," Sam says. "He sings. Started out in the West End in London. You probably have a lot in common, _apart_ from me," he adds with a grin, wishing he could touch Ryan. Fuck. They might have to call it an early night after all.

Luke moans into the kiss, pressing close, thrilled to his core to get this time with his sir.

"Hmm." Ryan's not going to weigh in on that one just yet; it's too soon. But he'll allow Sam the possibility. "This really is a good spread," he says, changing the subject and then craning his neck to try to see the other buffet tables. "There's got to be dessert somewhere."

"Definitely," Sam says, waving with his fork. "Probably down at the end." Hoping he's managed to settle Ryan's jealousy. It's not like he's not still attracted to Luke but that's all it is, physical attraction, something he doesn't plan on ever acting on again, especially now that he's got Ryan and Luke's with Alex.

That moan gets to Alex so damn fast, and suddenly what he intended to be a brief kiss is spinning out of control. He rubs his hands restlessly over Luke's back, dropping down to his ass and hiking him as close as he can get. Then he walks Luke backwards, pushing him down onto the bed and covering him.

There's still a twinge of guilt but this is obviously what Alex wants so Luke surrenders, rubbing shamelessly against his sir, his cock aching, filling roughly almost instantly. "Oh, god, please, fuck me," he whispers.

Alex groans, lighting up in seconds flat. The way Luke responds to him just sets him on fire, consuming him. He kicks off his shoes and kneels up to pull off his sweater, then shoves his jeans off. "I already..." _fucked you today_ is the rest of that sentence, of course. But Alex is getting worse and worse about keeping that promise to himself. "If I fuck you now, you're not cleaning up afterwards," he orders, waiting impatiently for Luke to get naked. "You're going back out there with my come hot and dripping from your ass."

Luke's cheeks flush hot, hotter than ever, and he drops his gaze for a second, considering, but that's all it is, a second, and then he's shoving off his shoes and unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it over his head, his jeans thrown to join Alex's a moment later.

"Good boy," Alex whispers, his gaze moving hungrily over Luke like he could eat him alive. He topples Luke back, pushing two fingers deep inside to stretch him, and drops his head to lick Luke's nipple into his mouth, sucking hard.

Luke cries out with those fingers, instinctively fighting the penetration, but then he moans, long and low, his body opening for his sir, sucking them deeper inside. "Oh, fuck," another cry spilling from his lips as his nipple hardens tight inside Alex's mouth.

Alex's cock is hard and dripping where it rubs against Luke's thigh. "Did you prep again?" he asks breathlessly, scraping his teeth over Luke's nipple. "After I fucked you this morning?" He'd seized the opportunity before the caterers arrived, figuring they'd be too busy with guests tonight.

"Yes, sir," Luke nods, panting, whimpering at the drag of teeth over sensitive flesh.

"Very smart boy," Alex tells him with a grin. He works his fingers in and out of Luke's body, stretching him even though he knows it still won't be _enough_ \-- there's always that last bit of resistance that his cock has to push through. Alex fucking loves it. He bends one of Luke's legs and fits cock to hole, moaning at the sheer intense heat of his lover's body.

His breath hitching hard, Luke digs his nails into Alex's shoulders, wincing at the first push, that first breach of the last bit of resistance. Fuck. He grits his teeth, breathing through his nose and presses down, moaning as Alex's cock goes deeper, opening him up.

"God, you're so good. You feel so fucking good," Alex whispers, his gut coiling up tight with lust. He rocks deeper into Luke's body and pulls back, just enough that he can draw his lover's arms up, pinning his wrists.

"Oh, god, sir," Luke whispers, his cock throbbing violently between them. Straining against his lover's hold _because_ he knows he's not going anywhere. "Fuck, yes, please. _Please_ fuck your boy..."

It's been a month already. But those words on Luke's lips - _your boy_ \- they still light Alex up like it's the first time his lover's said them. "Mine," Alex mutters, thrilling at the primal need that rushes through him. Knowing that Luke wants that from him. He holds his lover against the bed and thrusts into his body, slow and steady.

Luke tries to bite back the whimpers and moans, mindful of the people on the other side of the door, just down the hall. God. But he can't help it. He whines, the sound coming from deep in his chest, his whole body opening to his sir. So fucking full. Pinned and used and _owned_.

 _Fuck_. Alex doesn't give a shit about the noise, figuring the party is loud and confusing enough already, not to mention that many of the guests are getting progressively drunker as the evening wears on. And he fucking _loves_ the sounds Luke makes, craves every response he can drag out of his lover. "Before you go to New Zealand, you're going to scream for me," he vows, licking Luke's throat. "I won't let you hold back."

Luke makes an indescribable sound at that, tilting his head back to bare his throat for Alex.

Alex groans, pressing his face to Luke's shoulder. It's so fucking hard not to mark him, not to sink his teeth into that lovely pale skin and _claim_ him. But he won't let himself, for so many reasons. He licks Luke's throat again, sucking lightly. Then he growls, the motion of his hips beginning to stutter. "I want you to come all over yourself," he whispers hoarsely, careening towards the edge. "You're going to fucking wear it."

The words sink in and Luke cries out, rocking his hips up to meet Alex's thrusts. It only takes a moment, one thrust, then two, before he's coming, cock spraying wildly over his skin, painting his stomach and chest.

 _Fuck yes!_ Alex grits his teeth against a shout and slams into Luke, savoring the feeling of emptying himself completely inside his lover. He gasps for breath, lips pressed to Luke's throat as he cradles him through the aftershocks.

Luke doesn't think he'll ever get used to that: feeling Alex mark him from inside. "So good," he whispers, his cock still pulsing gently through the aftershocks, his hole milking every last drop from his sir.

Alex mumbles agreement, nuzzling Luke's collarbone. He's forgotten that the guests outside this room even exist, lost as he is in his lover. And he's pretty sure there was something he was supposed to tell Luke, something they'd meant to talk about, but fuck if he can remember that either. There's just this: warm flesh, and the scent of sex, and Luke's gorgeous mouth.

"Mm." Luke runs an idle hand over Alex's back, over those strong shoulders. "Are you sure we can't stay in here?"

"I'm sure we could get away with it for a while," Alex murmurs, nibbling gently at Luke's lips. He slants a look at the bedside clock. "Until it's time for me to start kicking them all out. I don't deal with other people's hangovers."

"What about mine?" Luke asks, although really, he only had a few glasses, well, plus that last one of Alex's.

"You don't count as other people. You're mine." Alex eases back with a grin, his fingers tangling in his lover's hair.

"Yes, I am," Luke says with a smile, thrilled at those words.

Alex nods. "So if you need to puke, I'll hold your hair back. Because I'm devoted like that." He chuckles, then sobers up as a thought occurs to him. "Did you want to know about Sam and Ryan?"

Luke nods, more than a little amused as he remembers that's what they actually came in here about. "You said you hooked up with them?"

"Yeah. Sam and I have been friends for a few years, and we fooled around together a couple times. Then we DP'd Ryan, fisted him..." Alex shrugs. "And Sam's fucked me. That's about it."

Luke blinks. "Did you fist him after you DP'd him or was that a separate thing?" he asks, unable to help himself. His brain still stuck hard on _And Sam's fucked me_.

"Different times. Ryan tends to kind of pass out after heavy scenes," Alex says with a little smile, remembering when it seemed like Ryan was downright unconscious. "Like, you'd be tempted to check for a pulse." He combs his fingers gently through Luke's hair, watching his lover closely.

Luke smiles, shaking his head a little. "I'm jealous," he whispers.

"About which part? I mean, I can invite Sam over and chain you to the kitchen island if you really want. That's easily done." Fuck if Alex wants to share Luke, though, he realizes; certainly not yet. "Ryan would probably complain. Or do something really passive-aggressive, like, refuse to cook Sam any more steaks."

"No, no," Luke laughs. "I don't want to actually do it, not if it would bother Ryan," and it's hugely clear it would, "but I'm jealous he's got to have both of you at the same time. And I'm kind of jealous Sam got to fuck you, which might sound kind of strange, coming from me."

Thoughtful, Alex traces his fingertip around the shape of Luke's mouth. "You've never asked if you could fuck me," he points out, his voice soft. Wondering if it's something Luke actually wants, or if it's more just the idea that appeals.

"No, but I didn't really think it was an option," Luke says with a smile, kissing the end of that fingertip. "And I love being fucked by you so much..."

"Tease," Alex mutters, because god he'd get hard again right now if only he could. "What if... What if I were to chain you to the bed and fuck myself on your cock?" It's just an idea.

Luke's breath hitches hard at the thought and he groans. "I'm the tease?"

Alex grins, then leans in and covers Luke's mouth with his own.

Moaning into the kiss, Luke melts again, his cock throbbing lightly between them.

Rolling to lie on top of Luke, Alex deepens the kiss, licking lazily into his lover's mouth. That is until a wild shriek of laughter sounds from the patio right outside the bedroom's French doors, and Alex sits up with a groan. "That's it. Time to start kicking people out."

Luke laughs. "I don't suppose I can just stay in here?" he says hopefully.

"Hell, no. You're getting dressed and going back out there," Alex tells him with a wicked smile, eyeing the wet smears on Luke's stomach. He gets up and starts dragging his own clothing back on. "I'll slip out the door to the patio," he says. "Wait a few minutes and then go back that way," he says, pointing to his bedroom door. He tosses Luke his keys. "Just lock up behind you, okay?"

"Yes, sir," Luke says, easing from the bed and wincing as he feels the first trickle of Alex's come slide down his inner thigh as he slips his jeans back on. Thank god they're black and he can leave his shirt out to hopefully cover things.

Slipping unobtrusively back into the party, Alex feels like he could fucking fly. He tries to tone himself down, to remind himself his feet are still on the ground, but he's fucking high on Luke, and there's no way to wipe that sheer smug ecstasy off his face. Odds are good, though, that few people notice his mood, all very introspective and plastered against each other as they tend to be at this point in the festivities. Calling up his full measure of charm, Alex responsibly makes the rounds and begins confiscating car keys. Fortunately, most of his guests surrender their freedom without more than a token protest. Soon he has a heavy clinking sack in one hand, and with his other hand he's dialing a car service he trusts, requesting that they send over a good portion of the fleet to be at his guests' disposal.

Making his way awkwardly through the slowly dwindling crowd, Luke bites his lip as he catches sight of Sam and Ryan seated by the pool, talking, their heads close together. They're the only ones still here that he knows, even if it's just having been introduced to Ryan, but it feels like he'd be interrupting and he's still not sure of his reception by the other man. So he stands by the food tables, back to the wall, smiling at the various very drunk party-goers and confused by his own weird mixture of arousal, pride and shame.

"And what about you two?" Alex asks, pulling up a chair next to Sam and Ryan's table. "Did you drive here tonight?"

"Yeah, I drove," Ryan answers, giving him a smile. "Thanks for the valet parking service, by the way. That was a nice touch."

"Yeah." Alex nods. "My neighbors would be pissed off about us using their space, except I invited them all." He grins unrepentently. "That got around them. You seem pretty sober, though. What the fuck?"

Ryan shrugs. "Sorry?" He chuckles a little. "I had a good buzz going on for a while, but I let it wear off." He laughs at Alex's fierce frown.

"I didn't," Sam grins, downing another glass of whatever the fuck the stuff is. "Where's Luke?"

"Don't know." Alex shrugs, then looks around. He spies Luke across the patio and raises his hand in a casual wave, but he can't help the wide smile that spreads across his face.

"I would've thought you'd be keeping close tabs on your boy," Sam teases, taking another sip, just barely aborting the move to put his hand on Ryan's knee.

Luke waves back and then, hands behind him, fingers casually knotted together, slowly makes his way across the patio.

"I'm trying to behave in front of my guests," Alex murmurs, raising an eyebrow at Sam. He tries not to smirk. "But he knows who he belongs to."

Ryan bites his lip but says nothing. He does scoot his chair just a fraction closer to Sam's, though, on the pretext of making more room for Alex.

Sam smiles at Ryan, happy to have him closer. At this point in the evening, with the amount of alcohol everyone's downed, they can pretty much get away with anything. "How long's that been going on?" he asks, still curious. Alex with a fucking boy. And Luke of all people.

Luke joins them, pulling up a chair, careful not to get too close to Alex. "Hi again," he says, nodding at Ryan as he takes a seat, wincing slightly at the feel of cold wet denim pressed against his ass. "Having a good time?"

"Yeah, thanks." Ryan gives Luke a shy smile. Now that the initial shock has worn off, and he's had time to talk to Sam and process his words, he feels like kind of a jerk for how he reacted earlier. And Luke's not showing any signs of being an awful flirt who's going to make a play for Sam just because; plus, the way he looks at Alex... Maybe he and Ryan can be friends after all.

"About a month," Alex answers, eyeing his boy. Imagining the sticky streaks dried on the insides of his thighs now. He forces himself to look away and give his attention to Sam -- before he fucking gets hard again. "Luke's about to head to New Zealand for a long spell, so we had to sort some things out pretty quickly."

"That's right. You're doing The Hobbit, aren't you?" Sam says, definitely impressed.

Luke nods, leaning towards Alex even though there's still a fair bit of distance between their chairs. "Bard the Bowman." He grins.

"Very big fucking deal." Alex's pride is clear in his voice, and he curls his hand into a fist on his thigh to keep from reaching out and caressing Luke's cheek. "We'll all be lucky if he talks to us anymore."

Luke laughs, blushing a little. "It does feel like a pretty big deal," he admits, knowing he can't even _pretend_ not to be thrilled. "I'm such a fanboy, and-- I can only hope we live up to the first three."

"The same setting, same director, plus ten years for technology to advance? I'm sure it'll be even more amazing," Ryan says, slumping in his chair and crossing his ankles beneath the table. It's not that he's jealous of Luke's career, exactly; only his success.

Alex nods, then looks over his shoulder to say goodbye to a few guests straggling out. "God, what the hell am I going to do with all this leftover food?" he groans, rubbing a hand over his eyes. "The homeless shelters said they can't accept food from private parties. I think I'm stuck with it."

Ryan shrugs. "We're going to be in town a couple days. We might be able to take the roast beef off your hands," he suggests with a laugh.

"Might?" Sam grins. "We have dibs on the roast beef. And the dessert table."

Luke cracks up. "Now that's the Sam I remember," he says then smiles at Ryan. "I don't know how he isn't as big as a house by now. You must take very good care of him." Biting his tongue as he realizes he shouldn't be talking that way. That he's the only one who's not in the fucking closet. "Sorry."

Ryan shakes his head, smiling off Luke's concern. "Nah, I just make it worse. If he didn't have to burn it all off for work, then he probably wouldn't."

Alex laughs aloud. "He's selling you out," he teases Sam, then slants a glance at Luke. "Maybe I should put this one to bed before he starts spilling _my_ secrets." If he even has any left, considering it's Sam.

Sam laughs. "Sounds like a good idea," he says. "We should be getting home." He smiles at them both. "We'll have to have you over at some point. Whenever we're all in the same city again." Which, who the fuck knows.

"Sounds good." Alex pushes to his feet, suddenly more tired than he'd realized; it's been a long day, and fantastic sex on top of a lot of alcohol. He hugs Ryan as the man gets up from his chair, then does the same to Sam after offering him a hand up.

"I'm sorry about earlier," Ryan whispers to Luke while their sirs are distracted. His cheeks flush hot and he holds out his hand, hoping Luke will accept the offer of peace.

"Totally okay, and understandable," Luke says, taking Ryan's hand and then hugging him anyway. "We're good," he adds with a smile when they draw back.

Catching the last of the exchange, Alex smiles. He watches Sam and Ryan make their way through the dwindling crowd, then leans in to speak to Luke. "I think I've got to be out here a bit longer," he murmurs. "You can go in to bed if you're tired."

Luke appreciates Alex offering him the out, but, "No, it's okay," he says with a smile, ignoring his own discomfort. "I'll stay out here with you. Keep you company."

Alex grins. "I was hoping you'd say that."

It takes a while -- his hosting duties at this point consist less of schmoozing and more of coaxing people into taxis without any stumbles along the way. But it's a hell of a lot more enjoyable with Luke at his side. Eventually, though, the caterers are all packed up and are carting away the last of the leftovers to their vans, and Alex locks the front door with a sigh.

"Done. For another year, and I didn't even have to break up any fights this time. The police weren't called..." He looks almost wistful.

"Next year," Luke says, looping his arms around Alex's neck, "we'll make sure _all_ the batches are like that last one."

Alex laughs and wraps his arms around Luke's waist, swinging him in a circle. _Next year?_ It's a stunning thought, even moreso because it's so damn appealing. "Deal," he whispers and kisses his lover.  



End file.
